tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Murder of Sunsummer7!
(Note: I have Mr.D's permission.) One night on Halloween, Sunsummer7 was in charge of giving out candy. One of the Trick or Treaters killed him. And no one knew who. Later, newsreporters fould out that the murder was made by someone he knew. If you find out who killed the wikian, you get a free video game called, "The Adventures of Cat and Dog: How to Share!". Suspects Mom (Sunsummer7's Mom) Reason Suspected: Unknown Dad (Sunsummer7's Dad) Reason Suspected: Unknown Billy (Sunsummer7's Little Brother) Reason Suspected: Seems too innocent according to Watson Linda (Sunsummer7's Little Sister) (dead) Reason Suspected: According to Watson, only evil people know the words to Justin Bieber songs. Cinderella for Halloween Dorothy (Sunsummer7's Girlfriend) Reason Suspected: Is mad at Sun. Was camping. Alvin (Sunsummer7's Best Friend) Reason Suspected: Got in a fight Was Darth Vader for Halloween. Mark (Sunsummer7's Arch-Nemisis) Reason Suspected: Enemy of Sunsummer7 Sign Ups 1. Rex - Kokori9 2. Snow - Snowgirl57 3. Watson - EnTrey 4. Nate - Natedog14 Day One: Investigate! Mom Rex: i know it was you *shines lights in her eyes temporally blinding her* and i know how you did it. you took the kitchen knife and stabbed him to death Watson: I agree! Mom: I was grocery shopping! Watson: On Halloween? Mom: Yes. Watson: Do you happen to have a receipt? Mom: Yes. *hands it to Watson, he reads it* Watson: You know, you should really go to Costco instead of K-Mart. You'll get much better deals. Mom: Now you believe me? Watson: It's a pretty good alibi, but we'll have to go to K-Mart to confirm the authenticity of this. Come with me. Mom: Okay. *at K-Mart* Watson: *goes up to particularly pimply teenage cashier* Hello. I would like to confirm the realness of this receipt! Cashier: Yep. That's real. Watson: Now we have to go somewhere to confirm that this cashier really works here! Both of you, in the car! We're going to K-Mart HQ! Mom and Cashier: *get in car* *at K-Mart HQ Watson: *to receptionist* I'd like to speak to the boss, little lady. *cat calls* Receptionist: He's the first room on the hallway on the left. Watson: *writes something in his notepad, gives sheet to receptionist* Thanks babe. Call me. Dad Rex: i know it was you *shines light in his eyes* you killed your son/daughter Dad: What makes you so sure? Rex: cuase i can see it in your eyes. i know excatly how you did it too. You put poison in his/her cereal Dad: He hates cereal. Rex: *looks over his notes* woops... wrong case... uh... can you tell me what happened tat day? Dad: Other than the murder, he got in a fight with Alvin. Rex: *writes 'had a fight' under alvin's name in his notes* Billy Wastson: Well, well, well. You thought you could get away with it. But I know better. *shines flashlight into his face* WHERE WERE YOU ON HALLOWEEN?! Billy: No yelling! I onwy four! *cries* Watson: You really think I'll fall for that excuse? "I'm onwy four!" *snorts* Pathetic! Billy: *cries* Mommy! Snow: He is. Watson: I know, but that only makes him seem more innocent! It's the perfect crime! Snow: Be nice. Watson: Why would I be nice to a cold-hearted killer?! (just acting the part) Snow: HES FOUR! Billy: *cries on Snow's shoe* Snow: Hes cute. Try Alvin its him. Watson: *to Billy* You may have her tricked, but I'm too smart for you! Snow: *Looks at Waston* WAS IT YOU! Watson: NO! IT WAS BILLY! Snow: Hes 4. How would he kill someone? Watson: There are lots of ways. He could have stabbed him, shot him, ate him, or blown him up! Billy: *sucks thumb* Snow: HES FOUR! Watson: And your point is? Snow: Who would let him out? Billy: *Barney comes on TV* YAY! Snow: Barney see! Watson: He's a psycho murderer! Only psychos like Barney! Snow: Bye. *Looks at Waston* Killer. Billy: *follows Snow* Me go too! Linda Watson: Hello, Linda. I'm just going to ask you some questions. I already know Billy killed Sun, but I'm required to question you too. Linda: Why would he kill him? He's so innocent, and HE'S FOUR!!!!!!!!!! Watson: *to himself* He's got everyone fooled. *to Linda* So where were you on Halloween? Linda: Having a Halloween Party, with my friends. Watson: What were you dressed as? Linda: Cinderella. (You can edit the Suspects section from what you know them.) Watson: Okay. *takes three gummi bears out of his pocket* I have three gummi bears here. One green, one yellow, and one red. Choose one to take. Linda: Yellow. Watson: Okay. Now stand on one foot for thirty seconds while singing Never Say Never! Linda: *does it* Watson: Now act like Bill Cosby! Linda: *does that too* Watson: Okay. I think I've gathered enough information from you. MURDERER! Linda: What? You thought Billy was the murderer! It wasn't me! Watson: Only EVIL people know the words to Justin Bieber songs! You SO did it! Linda: I'm a girl! I love Justin Bieber! Didn't you think Billy did it? Watson: How could he have done it? HES FOUR! Linda: I said that before you interviewed me! And you admitted it before you quizzed me! You can't accuse two people! Watson: The point is, you killed Sun. Case closed. Billy: *crawls in, points at Watson* You blamed me! Linda: AH HA! Watson: It turns out I wrong, Billy. I apologize. Now I know it was Linda. Billy: *to Linda* I know how you feel! Me went to it too! He need time-out! Watson: If anyone here needs a time-out, it's LINDA! Billy: *to Watson* No! You mean! Time out for a day! Linda: Yeah, MURDERER! You have to watch Barney for a day too! Billy: Yeah! *Watson is locked in a cage, and can't get out* Billy: That's for being mean! Linda: Yeah, MURDERER! Watson: They're in cahoots! I'll get out of here! *struggles to no avail* Okay, this is hard. Billy: Say sorry and I'll let you out! And not just for me, but Linda too! Watson: *pouts and mumbles* I'm sorry Billy and Linda. You two probably didn't kill Sun. Billy: Whatever. I'm still mad. So I'm gonna watch you suffer! Watson: You evil, evil, little boy! I will have my revenge! Linda: *pours slime on Watson* Watson: *spits slime out* Where did you even get this?! Nate: *sees watson* He blamed you two, didnt he? Linda: Yes! Billy: Eat my poo and you can come out! Nate: watch- *gets a pie out of the fridge and opens the cage but does not let him out and smashes the pie into Watson's face and locks the cage again* Watson: What was that for? *licks pie off face* Mmmm. Billy: *force-feeds Watson poo, he swallows it* He ate poopy! Watson: You know, that wasn't that bad. I could go for some more. Linda: *chokes Watson by sticking an apple in his throat* I'm sorry. All we have is apples! Nate: *to himself* they maybe the killers, i think they are getting rid of watson from telling the truth. Linda: *takes apple out of his throat* We just uploaded the video of you eating poo on Youtube! Watson: As you can see Nate, these two are evil! Please help me! I beg of you! Nate: *unlocks the cage* Linda: *puts Watson AND Nate in cages* Watson: I think we've narrowed it down to two suspects. Announcer: Update... Billy and Linda are not the killers! Thank you. *signs off* Billy: Bye-bye! Linda: *locks door as her and Billy exit* Watson: Since when was there an announcer? *with the door locked, the only thing Watson and Nate can do is chat* Janitor: *unlocks door* Really clean... Watson: Help us! Billy and Linda locked us in this cage! Janitor: *leaves, locks door cause he's deaf* Linda: *comes in* You tried to tell on us, huh? That's it. You're coming with me! *kidnaps Watson and Nate, puts them in the car, squashes them on the ground, and takes off* Watson: *starts singing* How, can this happen to me? Linda: *steps on Watson's mouth* Watson: *with Linda's foot in his mouth* Mrrmphm mrmmrphrf! Linda: *removes foot* Any regrets? Watson: No! Billy: *whispers to victims* I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise. Linda, want me to play the trumpet? Linda: No. Billy: *plays* Linda: *looses focus* AH! *car crashes, dies in crash* Watson: Thank you SO much Billy. But why did you do it? Billy: I was guilty. She forced me to do this. She said she'd kill me if I didn't. But we still have to get back before they disqualify you! Let's go! Hurry! *runs to the competition* Watson: *runs beside Billy* Do you have any idea on who might have killed Sun? Billy: Not really. You? Watson: I've got nothing. Though I don know I eliminated two suspects from the question. More than anyone else here. I think I'll interview more people. *Billy, Nate, and Watson get to the compitition* Security Guard: What happend to you guys? Billy: *to Watson* You tell him. Watson: Yeah, um. Linda kidnapped us, put us in a car, but the car crashed, she died and now we're here again. Security Guard: Billy's with you. Was he involved? If he was, tell me. Watson: Linda had bullied Billy into helping her. But he saved us by making Linda crash the car. Security Guard: Alright, keep investigating. Dorothy Nate: where were you on October 31. Dorothy: Camping. Nate: were you anywhere near Him or near his house on that day Dorothy: No. We broke up, sadly. ): Snow: What were you for Halloween? Dorothy: I wasn't trick-or-treating. I was camping with my family, telling ghost stories. Snow: When did you last see him? Dorothy: October 30th. Snow: What did you do? Dorothy: Have a date. Snow: Where? Watson: *walks in* Hello. I'm just going to- *sees Snow* Oh. Dorothy's taken. Okay, I'll go question someone else. Dorothy: At the beach. We were relaxing. Snow: *To Waston* His Moms free. *To Dorothy* Why did you brake up? Dorothy: After relaxing, we went surfing. It looked like he was drowning, so I saved him. But he pretended! I broke up with him after that. Snow: Are you mad? Dorothy: Yes. Snow: Can i speak with your mom? Dorothy: It's not. I was camping! Here's a photo to prove it! *Snow sees it, it's a picture of Dorothy and her family singing by the fire. Snow: Oh. Can i see your mom? Dorothy: Yes. Dorothy's Mom: What is it? Snow: Were you really camping? Dorothy's Mom: Yes. It was really fun. Snow: What campground? Dorothy's Mom: Camp Nature. Snow: Lets go there! *At Camp Nature Dorothy's Mom: Good memories. Snow: When were they here? *looks* Jon? Jon: October 31st. Alvin Snow: Alvin! You Killer! Alvin: Yes? Snow: You got in a fight right? Alvin: Yeah. Snow: And then you said youll rue this day? Alvin: No Snow; Then what did you say? Alvin: "This is war!" Snow: And killings part of war right? Alvin: No. Snow: What did you dress as for halloween? Alvin: Darth Vader. Snow: AH HA! A MASK Alvin: I was hunting down Mark and other bullies to defend Sunsummer. Snow: You have proof? No? Alvin: Yeah, a picture of me beating up bullies in a Darth Vader costume. When me and Sun got in a war fight with Mark and his friends, Sun got injured. So I beat up those bullies on Halloween. Snow: Did you see him die? Alvin: No! You think I killed him? I said I got in a fight WITH Sun, not AGAINST him! Snow: *is acting dumb* SAME THING! Alvin: Alright, so I have a problem with grammer, but it wasn't me! I would never kill my best friend! Snow: That what a killer would say! Alvin: Why do you think it's me? Snow: Ill ask the questions here. Did you take candy? Alvin: No. Snow: Do you have a gun? Alvin: No. Snow: Are you You-Know-Who Alvin: No. Snow: Im got stuff. Alvin: What stuff? Snow: I know its not you. Alvin: Good. Mark Watson: It would be too obvious if you were the killer. I've read Encyclopedia Brown. It's always the person you expect the least! Mark: Uh, yeah. Watson: You agree with my theory? Mark: Sort of. Watson: Good. Now I can cross you off my list. *crosses Mark off notepad*